zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Dead Series/Invasion of The Dead 2/Chapter 4
The Lost Woods Lance was in a state of shock. The once green forest was now only black and red; many trees were on fire, and those that weren't on fire had already been charred. Lance then saw a Stalfos rush him. Just as it was about to slash him, it suddenly froze. It then fell to the ground, an arrow in its skull. Lance looked around to see who had fired the arrow. He saw that it was Arsia who had fired it. "Lance! You're alive! Wow, I thought the Snowgera would've killed you for sure...wait, did you kill it?" "Yes, I did," said Lance. "However, there are more pressing matters. Do you know what the source of these flames are?" "Yes," replied Arsia, "The fire started from the Deku tree. Unfortunately, the tree has been completely charred and all that remains is dead wood. It almost looks like you could explore the inside of the tree now..." "Good," said Lance, "I'm going in." "Why?" said Arsia. Lance told Arsia about the Great Fairy, and the war against the undead. "Ah...weird story. But considering what's happening, I have no choice but to believe it. Well, let's go." Arsia and Lance proceeded to the Deku Tree, killing several Stalfos and Stalkin along the way. They then got to the tree. Lance slashed some dead wood away, and the two entered the tree. Inside the Deku Tree Lance and Arsia found that the inside of the tree was must larger than the outside. "That's because we're in another dimension," said Lance. The two proceeded to explore the tree, killing Deku Babas and and Mothulas along the way. Eventually, they reached a room containing a winged Mothula. The two easily killed it; Arsia fired arrows at the wings and Lance sliced at the body. Lance and Arsia then saw that a treasure chest that actually contained something usefulhad appeared; it contained the Chained Arrows. This special item allowed Arsia to fire arrows that would either pull him across gaps or would pull enemies closer. Arsia used the chained arrows to pull himself across a gap. He then activated a switch which raised a bridge, allowing Lance to cross. In the next room, Arsia noticed a chandelier big enough to walk in. He shot a chained arrow towards the ceiling and dropped into the chandelier. Lance watched as Arsia cut down the chandelier. Arsia jumped out as the chandelier crashed ti the ground, revealing the Boss Key. The two then used that key on the largest door in the dungeon, and found the demonic creature guarding Athena. Boss Fight: Demonic Arsenist, Vulcan Lance and Arsia saw a small pool of lava in the center of the room. Then, a large rock dropped from the ceiling. It then rolled into the lava. As it did this, it revealed to Lance and Arsia that this rock was in fact a demonic eye. The lava then formed a face, which began to talk. "Your efforts are futile!" the creature shouted. "You will bow before me...All hail Vulcan, the demon of fire! I will burn you to a crisp!" The Lava then formed a large blob. This blob would occasionally fire small blobs of lava at Lance or Arsia. Arsia simply used his chained arrows to pull vulcan's eye out of the lava. Lance then slashed the eye, until the lava reformed around it. The heroes did this three more times. Then, the lava blob flattened out and hardened, leaving Vulcan in the middle. Lance walked over to the eye and looked at it. It was still alive, but had lost all of its power. "How pathetic," said Lance. He then shoved his blade through the eye. It then dissolved into nothingness, leaving only its heart. Lance touched this, and it disapeared. At the same time, it made both Arsia and him feel stronger. Then, a portal opened in the room. Lance and Arsia walked over to this portal, and were warped to a fairy fountain. There, they were greeted by Athena. the Wind Knight is Revealed "You have done well to get here. Although I cannot yet bless the Knight of The Wind Element, I can reveal who he is. Would you like to know?" "Yes," said both Lance and Arsia in unison. "Very well. Arsia, you are the Knight of the Wind Element." "What? Are you serious?" said Arsia. "Yes. You two should stay together on your quest, in order to help each other out. Both of you are possess invaluable skills. Arsia, you are a great archer. Lance, you are near perfect with a claymore. I will warp you back to the entrance of the Deku Tree. Before you go, however, I need to teach you both a spell. Arsia, you can now use the Wind magic move "Flurry." It allows you to both lift up far away objects and confuse enemies. Lance, I give you the spell "Split." It allows you to break large rocks and decrease enemies' defence by breaking their armor. I hope those spells help you two on your quest. Also, I recommend you go to Lake Hylia next. It is not very far, and the next Great Fairy is imprisoned their." Category:Fanfic Chapter